Because I Want You
by Clumsy Giraffe
Summary: 100 K/S independent snapshots based on 100 themes, each 100 words long; mostly romantic and/or humorous. 57/100 finished.
1. 100: 365 Days

_AN: I'm going strong with the number 100 - 100 drabbles based on 100 themes (I'm going backwards in the order, start with 100 end at 1) each 100 words long. Yerp. Just so you know, I'm a n00b to this universe, (Zachary Quinto and JJ Abrams lured me in) so if you see blatant mistakes against canon just... I don't know, take pity on my ignorance. Thanks for picking my drabble collection, hope you enjoy and feedback isn't demanded but always appreciated :)_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Star Trek *LENSFLAREACTIVATEOVER9000*_

_

* * *

_

100: 365 days

Corresponding to a timeframe was a basic habit of Spock's; he believed that he needed to organize time and understand it (at least on a fundamental level) to correspond in his daily-life adequately. In space many lost track of time without suns or moons to hold the natural time frame; he wasn't one of them.

When Jim surprised him and the crew by solely remembering to celebrate their first human year-cycle of working together on Enterprise, Spock was repentant.

Spock made up for it when he mentioned how they'd spent 365 days as a couple when the date came around.


	2. 099: Voice

099: Voice

Hearing Jim talk everyday, it was only expected for Spock to become accustomed to his voice, then find it distinct and eventually be able to discern it, whether over clamor of a party or flaring lasers.

The stoic man found out he was able to pick out emotions and anticipate actions according to the pitch and volume; he discovered it to be a good indicator if there ever was one for Jim.

But that still didn't prepare him for when the blond brought his mouth to his ear to whisper; Spock couldn't suppress the shiver from the words and heat.


	3. 098: Clouds

098: Clouds

Jim was shocked when Spock told him there had never been clouds on his home planet because of the intense heat and atmosphere that caused all moisture to be beneath the surface.

So he had immediately decided that when they got their next shore leave on Earth Jim was going to show him a famous pastime called 'Cloud Watching.'

Spock seemed to understand the fundamentals of the game, but marveled more in how the clouds had innumerous shades of grey and white rather then how they could look like bunnies or dragons if squinting.

Truthfully, Jim didn't mind at all.


	4. 097: The common cold

097: The common cold

They were able to fly through galaxies in seconds yet the cure for the common cold was yet to be found. It was one of Bone's nightmares if the disease spread through the ship after a shore leave; sure it wasn't deadly but the snot, coughing and sore throats – heinous.

So when Spock came back one time with sniffles, he was quarantined to his quarters.

Fortunately Jim wasn't afraid of either Bone's rage or the virus as he visited with tea, soup and his trusty smile.

To bad the virus did break out through the crew because of the blond.


	5. 096: Sunlight streaming through the tre

096: Sunlight streaming through the trees

Jim hated it but homesick was a natural occurrence to any human. But he knew he really couldn't talk about the longing; even allude to it in front of his first officer whose home planet had been _blown the fuck up_.

But Spock's scrutinizing eyes picked up on it and amazingly enough asked Jim to talk about his home and what he liked about it.

When Jim saw the corners of his mouth turn up at the mention of the sunrises, he didn't hold back in offering him a tour the next time they went back at Earth.

Spock agreed.


	6. 095: Assistance

095: Assistance

It was only something to pass time at lunch, really - Scotty thought it was _funny_. Not hilarious, but Sulu was chuckling along.

He forgot to account how Spock always seemed so ready to help and protect the Captain; how even in the face of ravenous creatures the peace pushing half-Vulcan would leap into the fray.

But the engineer believed it to be a tad overboard when Spock dragged Jim to sick bay just because one of his spitballs got lodged into Jim's ear.

Just some fun, or at least until Spock discovered it had been him with the straw.


	7. 094: Goodbye

094: Good-bye

Jim disliked farewells, maybe that was why he adapted to the Vulcan passing so easily after Spock had taught and given him permission to use it. It really wasn't a termination send-off, it was more of a hopeful wish to spread well-being.

Although it did take a while for Jim to be able to spread his fingers down the middle (he knew Spock had endless amusement when he practiced - the tips of his mouth never stayed down) once he mastered it he felt giddy.

But what he enjoyed most was seeing Spock grin in acknowledgement before returning the gesture.


	8. 093: Indirectly

093: Indirectly

Jim wondered if it was him or if Spock's eyes really did keep trailing to his behind as they waiting in line for their lunch.

"Something you want to say Spock?"

This seemed to snap his eyes to Jim's blue ones before darting away, saying, "Captain, I believe your pants are a size too small."

Kirk looked down at his black, Star Fleet official pants.

"No, I like them snug."

"I do not see the advantages of wearing clothes tighter then necessary."

"Well, it caught you attention, right?"

"Affirmative."

"Then it's worth it."

Spock was momentarily stunned speechless.

Jim smirked.


	9. 092: Person of fictitious

092: Person of fictitious

Jim believed he was the hero of his own life, of his own story, and that he didn't need to be helped.

He didn't ever need to be saved.

This belief had sprouted when he was young and it only grew and matured as he did; he had the solid belief that no one would be beneficial to his life or goals.

This began to change when he met a man who stated he might throw up on him; it ended when another's arched eyebrows rose with the tips of his mouth.

Jim shivered in the salvation he'd finally found.


	10. 091: Crown

091: Crown

He was the Captain – the God of this mini universe! The overseer of this domain that was the Enterprise; any little thing had to go by him first before cleared.

Jim had authority and control: _power_.

Yet there was one adversary in his paradise, one with pointy ears and mocking eyebrows that he could seriously hear the laughter echo from. He wouldn't always listen to the blond; Jim secretly believed that Spock favored taking orders from Chekov then him. A _teenager_.

Yes, Jim supposed Spock kept him anchored, but that didn't give him the excuse to be such a goddamn nuisance.


	11. 090: Word

090: Word

Kirk had heard the title an innumerable amount of times; had heard it through a whisper to divulge a secretive idea or through a yell to give warning.

It was only a two-syllable thing that others were called too (on their respective ships) and something that he had been at first surprised to be named but had eventually gotten used to.

When people said it to Jim it wasn't very important, just another word among others.

Yet there was something about the way it came from Spock; how he was careful in his articulation and tone – "Captain."

Jim felt proud.


	12. 089: Fallen angel

089: Fallen Angel

Even though he was half-Human himself, Spock didn't understand the specie's obsession about a heaven above. And the persona of people with white, feathered wings from that place coming to this reality was even more ridiculous.

But that was before he found Jim one time after a quick shore leave, coming to get him for duty to see him with his bare back towards him, turning around to show a bloodied and bruising face.

It seemed correct that a fallen angel would have injuries, would be hurt.

Spock wondered if the ability to get through the pain was the beauty.


	13. 088: Clock

088: Clock

Jim had been staring at the clock for the past fourteen minutes (and still counting).

It wasn't because Spock had agreed to have dinner with him (_only_ him) tonight. No, not at all.

Jim was just fascinated in how amazing it was. He wasn't staring at it in anticipation, but _marvel_. And the reason he was tapping his fingers on the table wasn't from nerves (which weren't even a part of this courageous captain) but because he wanted to be like the machine.

It was interesting, then, how quickly he sprung away from it when he heard his door chime.


	14. 087: Virtual image

_AN:Thanks for the reviews and support everyone; you're all very great people to hear from!

* * *

_

087: Virtual image

Jim had down-right _rejected_ the idea of him and Spock being close, even with Elder Spock's memories, when he had felt his windpipe being closed off by his long fingers.

But then it happened – camaraderie. After Nero and Spock saving him from an epic butt-kicking and probably murdering experience, Jim saw the potential of trust and kinship.

So when Spock became his first-officer, Jim was merry, accepting.

Jim had always been careful about whom he let come close to him, yet soon Spock had wiggled his way past his rib cage.

Jim didn't think this emotion would be so clear.


	15. 086: Holiday

086: Holiday

Bones stared down at the request form Spock and Jim had just turned into him, on it requesting mandatory medical leave.

When he saw the explanation for such an eccentric and out-of-the-blue demand an eyebrow skyrocketed and left the Enterprise.

"Let me get this straight - you need shore leave so you can, quote, 'Have hot and kinky sex for a week straight or else Spock will die?'"

Spock turned to Jim with narrowed eyebrows and said, "I believed you stated you would explain my situation adequately."

Jim smiled back. "I did; I'm telling the truth."

Sighing, Bones face-palmed himself.


	16. 085: Study orchis

085: Study orchis

Spock couldn't help but arch an eyebrow when Jim asked if he could accompany him to the scientology area, the place where he'd been going to.

The half-Vulcan tried to deter him with promises of only looking at plants and flowers. Jim chuckled at the image of Spock leaning over flowers to examine them with narrowed eyes – it only encouraged the blond's want.

The first officer supposed he should have known nothing good would come out of Jim visiting a greenhouse. He just hadn't hypothesized that Jim would be the one in worse shape as he inadvertently provoked an orchid.


	17. 084: World of dreams

084: World of dreams

Spock wondered if he was going to go crazy from his lack of sleep. But he couldn't allow himself to fall into the blissful state of recuperation because there his mind was free from restraints – it wandered.

And he was finding lately that his dreams were full of rough hands that would envelope his own, blue eyes that would stare down and a smile that radiated warmth, so painfully so that it would surround and blind.

So Spock had been meditated to get energy back in substitute.

It didn't seem to work as Jim noticed and ordered him to rest.


	18. 083: Black tea

083: Black tea

Jim had been treading a line carefully for the past few months, stepping over it from time to time only to bound back. Although people thought of him as a rash individual who let his young heart overtake his head, he had respect and gave care.

Especially for his first officer who he was currently enamored with; he took heed.

He kept jumping back because he didn't want to freak him out, to alarm him.

When Spock finally had the courage to take the two of them over the edge, his lips tasted like that bitter Vulcan drink to Jim.


	19. 082: I guess it's for

082: I guess it's for...

Spock had come with Jim to his house during leave, believing it would be a positive engagement. Yet here he was, baffled.

Jim walked in, finding Spock in a staring contest with his Mother's picture collection.

"What are you doing Spock?" the blond asked, coming up to Spock's side.

"What are the functions of pictures?"

Jim looked across the frames of when he and his brother had been young to his Father in uniform.

"Memories of the past I guess?"

Spock continued to stare.

"Vulcans don't have use for such illogical things."

"Good thing you're half human then," Jim reminded.


	20. 081: Contact lenses

081: Contact lenses

When Bones warned Jim about straining his eyes from overwork he'd shaken him off. Then Spock noted how he couldn't read the fine print on the data-pads and he forced Jim to get eye assistance.

Bones said he could just wear lenses but Jim scoffed at the idea of willingly sticking plastic into his eyes. He took the glasses.

He thought nothing good would come of the change as he put them on for the first time, but then Spock showed an expression he'd never seen before. His cheeks were so _green_, too.

Awesome.

Jim didn't know who to thank.


	21. 080: Nicknames

080: Nicknames

"Captain, I have a matter that requires you insight."

"I'm listening."

"I am under the impression that a crew member this morning called me out in passing, but instead of acknowledging me with my rightful name, he addressed me as '_Fruit_.'"

Jim couldn't hold it, a snicker involuntarily escaped.

"I do not understand as I do indeed consume the food but am not one myself. Is this a humanized hybrid of the word or is there a unique connotation I am unaware of?"

"Don't worry, it just means he likes you. I have a name, too; they call me '_Nut_.'"


	22. 079: Communicate

079: Communicate

Uhura enjoyed being able to say one thing in so many ways but she hated how some words could soundly scar without intention. But she was a big girl, she could take it – especially when Spock said that he didn't wish to be romantically involved anymore.

She asked to be friends and hoped that she could wedge herself back into his heart through time like before, but she gave up when she discovered an interesting twist in Spock's social life.

She was now in the position Jim had been while he gallivanted in her past one.

Lucky perfect-assed, bastard man.


	23. 078: Earthquake

078: Earthquake

What a rare opportunity – Jim had _tonight_ _off_!

And he hadn't had sex in the past seven months - time to fix that!

Entering the barely lit bar he immediately saw a head of dark head of hair. A lanky frame seemed hidden from a thick coat – Jim saw potential. He calculated a strategy and executed it.

Grabbing the bottom of the stool, he gave it a good shake before saying, "Was that an earthquake or did I just shake your world?"

The person turned around, revealing a wide-eyed Spock.

Jim blinked and, before he could stop himself, asked, "Well?"


	24. 077: Trick

077: Trick

If Jim could win any award hands-down it was Pissing People Off. He had this uncanny ability to anger, frustrate people with the slightest of actions. Ok, so maybe one of his favorite pastimes was to see how quickly he could make someone lose their shit, but sometimes it just happened. _Honestly_.

But, alas, there always seemed to be something standing in the way of Jim and in his ability's case it was one Spock.

It was so frustrating - how the bastard didn't give any inclination to his skills in the slightest. How? _How_?

Unbelievable!

Spock would secretly smirk in victory.


	25. 076: Magic

076: Magic

"It's _magic_, Spock."

Spock was so stunned by Jim's pure idiotic statement that he couldn't move his tongue properly before finally spitting out his trademark statement of, "That is illogical."

Jim's eyebrow rose in challenge before countering with, "How else would you explain it?"

"Science. Everything can be proved with its strict principles of validity."

"Yeah, magic is just stuff science hasn't made boring yet."

Spock resisted letting his eye twitch in annoyance.

"Love is magical Spock, how else would you explain the situation?"

"The need to prolong a species-"

"Shut-up, Spock; Bones and Uhura getting together? It's _so_ magic."


	26. 075: Oath

075: Oath

One of the first things Jim did when he'd enlisted was declare that he would pay heed to all written rules. He had obliged, chucking under his breath while doing it with the other fresh-out-of-the-boat recruits (he had seen Bones grinning along with him).

Sure, he would try and agree with officials and regulations, but he believed that text didn't matter so much; it was actions that were really counted, remembered.

It didn't confuse him then how even though he'd never made a vocalized promise to his first officer, he respected and listened to Spock more than any handbook or message.


	27. 074: Afro

074: Afro

Jim knew they were in a dangerous zone and situation; that phasers weren't just set to stun anymore. His arm throbbed from a shallow knife-cut, sweat was stinging his eyes and he could feel the grim in his lungs, but he couldn't stop the chuckle and eventual full-out laugh.

He had seen Spock get shocked by an odd weapon from the enemy but he seemed fine and so Jim hadn't looked his way until now.

His hair was frizzy and going every which way, most likely from the sudden charge of electricity.

Soon Jim's ribs hurt more than his arm.


	28. 073: Flower language

073: Flower language

"Where did you get this?"

At the seemingly shocked tone, Jim turned to Sulu who was pointing an accusing finger at the plant on his desk.

"Spock gave it to me," Jim said before he went back to digging around for those charts, the reason why he'd come here with Sulu.

"Amazing," the swords master continued, "I've never seen this plant before, it's that rare!"

"Really?" Jim asked; interest perked.

"Did you know this plant only survives and blooms if the giver and caretaker have a good relationship?"

Jim turned to Sulu and didn't hold back the smile and chuckle.


	29. 072: Combination

072: Combination

People thought that they were one of the best duos in Star Fleet, in the present and towards any from the past.

They were wrong.

The way they would bend and break each other, the way the two would know what the other was thinking or what they would act upon. They could easily pick up a conversation if the other was being silent, and be able to account for both of them in confidence.

They balanced each other, one cool and calculative while the other was hot and tempered.

They weren't _one _of the best; they were _the _best.


	30. 071: Mark

071: Mark

"Creampuff!"

Jim couldn't help it; a snort like chuckle passed through his lips.

"That is quite an illogical noun to title me as; I am neither the Earth cake made of light pastry filled with cream nor a weak or ineffectual person," Spock answered the cadet who had just (questionably?) insulted Spock.

Jim watched the cadet's face flame up before he turned to follow an already walking away Spock.

"Classy."

"If you are referring to my stylish and sophisticated persona, you are correct."

"Modest too; how have I not fallen for you?" Jim chucked.

Spock almost uncharacteristically missed a step.


	31. 070: Ice

070: Ice

Jim didn't immediately note of it, but when he did notice the tick Spock had around frozen liquids, he snorted in disbelief.

He thought it was just a trick, coincidence. But then at one of their many federation parties Spock had ordered a new glass of water because this one had jingling cubes.

Ice. Spock was seemingly afraid of the frozen element.

One time while on lunch break (Spock had unusually joined him) Jim breezily brought up Spock's possible problem of Psychrophobia.

When Spock answered with, "The hotter, the better," Jim couldn't stop just that from happening to his cheeks.


	32. 069: Aspect

069: Aspect

It wasn't something that Spock was especially proud of – it was the exact opposite for Jim.

Jim would make a game of it, would flaunt them every which way; running them through his hair, putting them to his lips in concentration, or biting his knuckles when concentrating (or pretending to, or course).

Jim thought it was hilarious and loved the way the tips of Spock's ears would tint green and his eyes seemed to become darker.

When their shifts were over and Jim was pressed against a wall from his first officer, he knew he'd won.

Jim loved his hands.

* * *

_AN: Come on. It's number 69. What else was I to do? On a more important note, Happy New Year everyone!_


	33. 068: Smile

068: Smile

It had been entirely unexpected when the unprecedented cataclysmic event happened.

Jim had just been through living hell on the planet, deciding to be the distraction so that Spock and the ambassadors of Earth they'd escorted here could beam away faster. When Chekov finally got his position, after he'd ran for his life, he'd been beamed aboard; torn shirt, dirty, bloody and all.

There his first officer blinked before walking up and hugging him.

But that was only the beginning.

Because when he pulled back Spock, honest-to-God _Spock_, was grinning like a maniac.

Jim didn't hold back; he screamed.

* * *

_AN: This is one of my faves. I really don't even know why. OHME._


	34. 067: Childhood friend

067: Childhood friend

"Did you have friends when you grew up?"

At the question, Spock looked up from his salad. Jim looked expectant, so Spock answered.

"No. Having a different genetic composition, I was shunned."

When he saw the blond's face turn down, he added: "But friendship at the time was unnecessary."

"I didn't have friends, either," Jim sighed; "I wonder if I'd be different if I had."

"I believe that if I had become acquainted with you in our youths, I wouldn't approach and be advised to keep distance from you," Spock stated.

"No way," Jim laughed; "We would've been best buds."


	35. 066: Learning by experience

066: Learning by experience

Sure, Jim had been stupid in his forwardness towards Spock when he knew his species were as prudish as smart, but he couldn't help it. Yet he'd still offended him and Jim needed to apologize. So he'd gone to Spock's quarters and knocked before presenting a plant (thanks to Sulu) with a huge grin.

When Uhura had answered and laughed at him Jim felt heartbroken.

When Spock appeared and his eyes became warm and his lips curled up, Jim's chest swelled with hope.

Then, thankfully, Uhura explained how she was just here to explain how Jim wasn't good with love.


	36. 065: Calendar

065: Calendar

Bones had learned to acknowledge that his best bud, one James Tiberius Kirk, had very unorthodox habits that wouldn't be broken. Yet it was still odd for the blond to be leaning over his planner so intensely, obviously engrossed in something that was scheduled in one of the little box days.

Later, Bones would discover (through good-natured snooping that friends do to each other) that Jim was staring at a scheduled, private appointment with one Lieutenant Spock.

Bones made the connection it was their first date.

When he saw Jim the next time after this discovery, the doctor couldn't help the bout of laughter.


	37. 064: Rejection

064: Rejection

Bones was fuming as he stomped down the hallway, and the good doctor knew he had a good right to. Because his best friend had just blown him off for their semi-annual poker night to go on a flimsy date with that pointy-eared, hair-helmet goblin. Sure, the doctor wasn't romantically interested in the young captain, unlike that _creature_, but it still sucked. Because, indirectly, it meant that Jim had chosen _that thing_ over him. Over _him_!

Bones had saved that kid's life too many times to count, and he was being ditched.

Whatever happened to 'bros before hos?'

How unfair.

* * *

_AN: I really wanted to write something where I get Bones to use that saying so…yeah. That's the motivation. And also, apparently I'm obsessive with Bones now - HAH!_


	38. 063: Fortunetelling

063: Fortune-telling

When Jim had been a small boy of only seven or eight, he went to a carnival. He didn't have any money to buy a ticket, he scurried through a hole in the fence. Walking around, awed by spinning lights and amused faces, he believed this place was a fantasy. Feeling brave, he'd gone into a tent where a caped lady asked for his hand to read.

Her own hands trembled as she held his.

She said he would save the world.

Having just gotten his first crush he, of course, asked about love.

She grinned wide, her shivers gone.


	39. 062: Time limit

062: Time limit

"I can be a freak."

Spock continued to just stare at Jim, no hint in the least.

"Every day of the week, actually."

Jim noticed Spock's left eye twitch and he moved his hands to clasp behind his back, one of his habits to try and get a sense of business back. Meaning, progress.

"Well?"

"I do not understand what you are trying to communicate to me," he finally voiced.

"Does that mean you want to know what I'm talking about?"

Spock just sat in silence.

Jim said, "I'll take that as a 'yes.' Let me show you."

He pounced.


	40. 061: Shyness

061: Shyness

"The sole thing you are above me in is your rank."

Jim stared speechless at Spock before, "I know I'm better then you in something else."

"I am eager for you to enlighten me of such an activity," Spock answered, his usually solid black eyes looking more dark brown now.

Jim realized he was being played with; this wouldn't do. But what was he better at?

Suddenly it hit him.

"_Sex_!"

As the word Jim had yelled echoed around the suddenly deadly silent mess hall echoed, Jim watched Spock's cheeks turn the slightest shade greener, which had Jim's jaw falling.


	41. 060: A silence

060: A silence

Silence was something that Spock treasured in this busy spaceship where something something always went wrong. In silence he could hear his thought processes without any outside forces banging on his temples (both in a figurative and literal sense). It was a time to be alone and tranquil.

So when Jim sat down beside him with a book and began reading in quiet, Spock was a little offset. Here was the neurotic captain of action quiet and sedentary like Spock himself. And the half-Vulcan realized that there could be silence even if he wasn't alone.

He sighed; Jim looked up.


	42. 059: Old money

059: Old money

He was raised with manners and scrutinized for behavior from the way he inclined his head and lifted his hand in greeting to the way he pressed his clothes. There was nothing, not any little thing, without rules or regulations for his culture. If there was any base in his old race that ran through the entirety of their history, it was their reservation for refined order.

So when Jim came into the picture, hot-headed and rough in every way possible, Spock had to take a moment to simply stare in shock. How was he above Spock in the hierarchy?


	43. 058: Alcohol

058: Alcohol

Spock gave the slightest of a wince as Jim said, "You're really, _really _pretty. Did you know that?"

The revered Captain in his prime was currently in the prime of being drunk. Spock had slung one of Jim's arms around his shoulders, the blond's head lolling back usually, as he literally hauled him back to the ship. Spock knew they shouldn't have taken the offered shore leave.

"You're so pretty I could kiss you!"

And then Jim attempted to do just that; Jim missed.

Spock wondered if he could get drunk as well, if he would have a similar reaction.


	44. 057: The ability to live

057: The ability to live

Spock looks across to Jim and silently, without any signal of the least, asks what he needs.

Jim rubs the back of his neck before he leans forward. He opens his mouth to say something, but then he's leaning back. Obviously, he's stressed about what he needs to tell Spock. But, Spock is patient and he can wait, so he does.

Eventually, after a few minutes of non-sense huffs and false starts, Jim talks.

"As bad as this sounds, I'm so glad you weren't one of the Vulcans to die when your planet was destroyed."

Understanding, Spock inclines his head.


	45. 056: Chain

056: Chain

Uhura watched Jim and his charming smile sit aside of her and she had to bite her lip to stop from groaning.

Looking at him she said, "You've got wrong one."

Jim raised an eyebrow before he stated, "No; I'm quite sure there's only one of you."

Uhura did groan this time. It must be something written in the gene make-up for males to think this way. To have this inability to see the obvious, of what was right before them and staring blankly back.

"You've got the wrong one in the broken up relationship. You want the other one."


	46. 055: Pet

055: Pet

Common belief was Jim held domination in the relationship.

True, the Captain was the one loud and demanding, but in Spock's silence he exuded his power.

Jim didn't know what was truly under that icy exterior when he'd first ventured for a connection, but once he had splintered apart that shell, he had the urge to run away. Because Jim knew that he would become addicted, that Spock was a drug he wouldn't be able to quit.

But it was already too late; he was under Spock's will. His control.

Suddenly Spock's cool, calculated look meant much more to Jim.


	47. 054: Miracle

054: Miracle

Jim gaped up at Spock with a total loss of words in his quarter's door-frame. Spock, in turn, uncomfortably cleared his throat.

"I'm sorry it's just-" Jim stopped himself as he rubbed his hands over his face, scrubbing at his eyes like he was trying to clear his vision.

"I find this phenomenon quite shocking myself," Spock said as hands behind his back tightened.

"Love isn't a shocking thing, Spock," Jim said with a crooked grin; "I'm just shocked that you fell for me."

The blond tilted his head, his grin growing. Spock shifted his feet.

"Want to come in?"


	48. 053: Starting to melt

053: Starting to melt

Protecting the universe did have downsizes, especially when there was no action and hours were spent sitting in chairs rather than firing lasers. It was these tedious times when Spock noted Jim did more self-inflicted injuries than in his bar brawls. While the blond would never admit it, sitting in the captain's chair with his often bad posture got to his back.

So later Spock would be the one using his skillful fingers to play along Jim's skin, relieving tension as they traveled down his twenty-six vertebrae. Both of them would quickly feel the tension of the day slipping away.


	49. 052: Jewel

052: Jewel

The diamond shined.

Jim twisted the ring, admiring how something so small could be nearly indestructible. He wondered if tradition of engagement rings still held true because of the diamond strength. The jewels were getting quite a rarity. Now many families, like his own, passed rings down.

He sighed, wondering when he would have a love like his parents. Even though they were now both gone, their love seemed so eternal like this clear diamond.

"Jim, it is time to depart," Spock said.

Jim pocketed the ring, where it began its eternal wait to be used for yet another love.


	50. 051: Dirt

051: Dirt

It was only a little smudge on the tip of his nose, but it was annoying Jim more than the loud laser shots blaring over their heads. So, with as much grace as someone with a recently dislocated shoulder, he leaned over and rubbed Spock's nose.

The second in command lost his concentration on hearing enemy plans, instead focusing his attention on his captain who was now smiling weakly.

"It didn't suit your image," he laughed.

Spock shook his head once and returned to eavesdropping. He held back his comment that Jim's soft touch was out of character as well.


	51. 050: Candy

050: Candy**  
**

Spock watched as Jim watched Uhura lick a lollipop.

The two talked over some communications she had decoded, about a planet with technology quickly arriving at warp-speed, yet Jim seemed more interested with the candy in her mouth than the words coming out.

Sulu and Checov were also aware of the idiotic attention Jim was giving to the hardened corn-syrup and color dye, as they snickered.

Spock had believed people with the capability to be on one of the more reviered ships in Starfleet would have some maturity.

So, like the level-headed haf-Vulcan he was, he dramatically rolled his eyes.


	52. 049: Color

049: Color

Sulu had been minding his own business, just doing his job as pilot during a normal and boring warp, when Chekov had discretely rolled over.

With an elbow in his side, the master swordsman couldn't do anything but turn to the teenager with an expectant expression, silently asking, 'What?'

"Don't you think ze Keptain and Spock look cute together?"

Sulu blinked before looking up towards the two in question and then back at the big-eyed Russian, expectant for his opinion on the newest gossip.

"I guess it'll be funny when they get embarrassed and blush together. It'll be like Christmas."

* * *

_AN: I just noticed we're over the halfway mark - ONWARD!_


	53. 048: Ruggedness

048: Ruggedness

Spock watched Jim consistently get beat and pummeled. It was not something the youthful captain could easily curtain. The blond did have the movements and power of a fighter, it was always something to do with how he stacked the circumstances against him.

It was through this observation that Spock decided he was going to protect Jim; Spock explained it to him. Naturally, Jim laughed.

"It is my duty to protect the captain, to ensure your safety," he said sternly when the laughter continued.

Jim just kept smiling that baffling grin of his, like he had finally won a fight.


	54. 047: Individual Lesson

047: Individual Lesson

Uhura looked up from her book to see Jim sit aside of her. He asked how she was doing and she answered him with an eye-roll. They lapsed into an uneasy silence that made Uhura unable to focus on the text before her. So, she turned to him and asked what he needed.

"It's about...Spock."

That simple question spoke galaxies.

"I'm not talking about my ex with you."

She then promptly opened her book and began reading again, this time with veracity.

"Does he really like finger touches that much?"

"What part of '_not talking_' do you not understand?"


	55. 046: Homecoming

046: Homecoming (Visiting one's parents)

Spock's father had learned fast enough that Spock was not one for following along. The wise Vulcan had primarily only discerned trouble from his outbursts that showed his understanding of mortality and individuality. Now that his mother was gone, he looked searched for them for remembrance.

So when he saw his only son reach for his Captain's hand, he felt that maybe he should discipline him, but found he could only smile lightly.

"It's an honor to finally meet you out of a time of great turmoil," Jim greeted.

"The honor is mine," the Vulcan said and Spock finally smiled.


	56. 045: Legend

045: Legend

Jim tugged his collar to distract himself from feeling entrapped in the heavy, formal suit he was wearing. He forgot how many awards and little medals he had been awarded until he had to done them all, remembering how Spock had glared at the horrible color combinations.

Thinking of Spock, Jim turned back to the conversation he really should be a part of.

"Indeed. Our Captain is quite the legend with diplomatic relations," Spock spoke.

The diplomat across of them nodded gravely, but Jim knew better. Spock had made a sarcastic quip about him - the party was finally starting!


	57. 044: Coffee

044: Coffee

Jim's nose twitched at the tantalizing smell that had appeared. Slowly, his eyes opened and he was met with the glorious sight of a steaming mug. Sluggishly, he dragged it over to him.

"Spock, you're a lifesaver," Jim mumbled. Spock raised an eyebrow at how he had saved Jim's life by offering him sustenance, not by winning him a fight like usual.

"Why don't you try it?" Jim asked.

"I fear what repercussions might occur. You are knowledgeable about my condition to human chocolate."

Jim decided right there to spike Spock's drink at the soonest opportunity.

* * *

**A Slight Explination**: I wonder how Spock reacts to other pod-products? If you know, I'm sure Jim would love to hear it!


End file.
